


Boules de Neige

by One_Eyed_Manekineko



Series: Avalanches [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: A mort Hojo, Bisexual Character, Chocobonbon, Explicit Language, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Tags en évolution constante, Vincent est un grand frère qui s'ignore, Zack et Cloud sont jumeaux, enfin ils y travaillent encore
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Eyed_Manekineko/pseuds/One_Eyed_Manekineko
Summary: Boules de neige est une série de fics courtes en one-shot, basée sur l'univers d'Avalanche.Leur lecture est optionnelle, mais permet de voir des scènes d'Avalanche selon le point de vue d'un autre personnage, de découvrir des événements du passé ou juste d'avoir un ou deux fous rires à leurs dépends.L'humeur peut varier du très sombre au n'importe quoi, de l'introspection, à la comédie.Dans le chapitre 4, Zack, spécialiste auto-proclamé d'Avalanche, explique à Vincent les petits désagréments que peuvent apporter les augmentations mako dans la vie de tous les jours...
Relationships: Cid Highwind & Shera, Reeve Tuesti & Reeve Tuesti's Assistant, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Vincent Valentine
Series: Avalanches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. 179 712 000 battements de cœur

Il ne sait même plus combien de temps a passé. Depuis combien de temps il est dans cette cage, sur ce sol qui tangue bizarrement.  
Des mois ? Des années ?  
Il a grandi. Avant, il pouvait tenir allongé dans la cage, maintenant il doit plier les genoux. Mais est-ce qu’il a finit de grandir ? À quel âge ça arrête de grandir un jeune garçon ?  
Il n’y a pas de lumière ici, et les visites du lunatique sont irrégulières, impossible de se baser dessus pour connaître les jours et les nuits.  
Et aucune horloge, aucune pendule non plus.  
Les seuls repères temporels qu’il a, ce sont ses propres battements de cœur.  
Soixante battements par minute… ou bien soixante-dix ? Il ne sait plus… Disons soixante-cinq. Et il compte, un, deux, trois, quatre.  
…  
Et soixante-cinq, ça fait une minute. Encore une fois.  
Deux minutes.  
Pour une heure, il devra compter soixante fois soixante-cinq. Ça fait combien ça ? Cloud pourrait lui dire, c’est lui la tête de la famille, mais il n’est pas là, ça fait déjà six mille cent dix battements de cœur que le taré à lunettes l’a emmené. Et les expériences – les séances de tortures en fait - durent entre quatre milles et … et beaucoup trop de battements de cœur.  
Six milles cent onze.  
Six milles cent douze.  
Six milles cent treize.  
Six milles… Six milles…  
Il faut recommencer du début.  
Un… Deux… Trois…  
Il entend des pas sur le sol. Avant il ne les entendait pas, le sol, enfin ce qui en tient lieu, est souple et presque moelleux par endroit, on n’entend presque rien quand on pose le pied dessus.  
Mais maintenant, il peut entendre le pas du lunatique, celui de ses ‘assistants’, celui des clones, celui des gamins qui errent partout et qui lui donnent parfois à manger, quand personne ne fait attention.  
Il peut les entendre, il peut les sentir arriver, et même dans le noir le plus total, il voit les gueules déformées et les griffes et les crocs et bon sang qu’est ce que ce truc est sensé être ?!  
Le taré change tout ce qu’il touche, les chairs, les os, même les âmes y passent.  
Lui n’a pas été changé pour l’instant. Pas beaucoup. Il a été… comment il avait dit déjà le savant fou ? Amélioré ? Processus de base, augmentation des paramètres physiques, type SOLDAT. Étape un, injection de mako.  
Voilà c’est ça, la mako il ne peut pas oublier. Ça pue, c’est glacé, ça fait mal dans les veines et dans les os et après il voit tout, il entend tout, il sent tout…  
Izack Strife, voit tout, entend tout, sais tout, lit l’avenir dans les viscères de squames, ramène l’être aimé, ensorcelle les patrons et les savants fous, accepte les paiements en gils, chèques, cartes bleu et virement PHS.  
Quelqu’un rigole comme une hyène dans le coin. Qui peut se marrer comme ça ici ? Faut être taré pour rire dans un endroit par…  
…  
Ha, autant pour lui. C’est lui-même.  
Ok, alerte rouge, tous les neurones survivants sont priés de se rassembler d’urgence dans le cerveau du haut.  
Izack Strife ne deviendra pas fou ici.  
Izack Strife ne mourra pas ici.  
Izack Strife va s’auto-botter le cul si fort qu’il atterrira à Canyon Cosmo, ou Alexandria, ou Icicle, n’importe ou sauf cet endroit sans nuit et sans jour, rempli de croquemitaines et de savants fous.  
Et quand on parle du loup.  
Il voit le vieux taré entrer et approcher de sa cage. La lumière qu’il a allumé lui blesse les yeux, même au travers de ses paupières, mais il ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction de baisser le regard.  
“Et bien, et bien, ça faisait longtemps que tu n’avais pas rit… Je croyais que tu serais enfin brisé.”  
“Je préfère te briser les couilles, connard.”  
Enfin, c’est ce qu’il essaye de dire. Il a du mal à articuler, il parle si peu maintenant. Est-ce qu’on peut oublier comment parler ? Mais le doigt d’honneur aide probablement à se faire comprendre. Et vive le langage des signes !  
Et puis l’Igor de service entre à son tour, traînant un corps après lui.  
Il n’a même pas besoin de voir correctement pour savoir de qui il s’agit. Il reconnaît son odeur, sa présence, parce que ça fait des années qu’ils sont côte à côte, avant même leur naissance.  
Il ne bouge plus.  
Igor le balance dans sa cage et la referme, mais Cloud ne bouge plus, tombé comme on l’a jeté. Sa jambe devrait lui faire mal, pliée comme elle est, mais il ne bouge pas.  
Il a les yeux grands ouverts, mais il n’a pas l’air de voir.  
“QU’EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT CONNARD !”  
Il n’écoute même pas la réponse, et de toute façon, le taré ne répond jamais directement. Il tend les bras, essaye de saisir son frère à travers les barreaux, ou d’attraper la blouse du lunatique, ou Igor, mais il a beau griffer l’air, tendre le bras, il n’arrive à toucher personne.  
Et il hurle, il hurle a s’en faire mal à la gorge, et, il espère, aux oreilles du prof et de l’Igor. Le prof prend des notes, marmonne quelque chose puis sort. Igor le suit. La lumière s’éteint et Zack continue de tendre la main, à s’en déboîter l’épaule, pour gagner un ou deux centimètres, pour toucher Cloud.  
Il le sens de moins en moins, sa présence disparaît.  
Est-ce qu’il respire encore ?  
Est-ce qu’il l’entend ?  
Est-ce qu’il est seulement vivant ?  
Est-ce que le taré l’a trop changé ?  
Est-ce qu’il est toujours son frère ?  
Et enfin, il arrive à saisir un barreau. Il a le bras tellement tendu qu’il sent son coude se déboîter à moitié, mais il serre les doigts et tire.  
La cage semble si légère…  
Il tire, il tend l’autre main dès qu’il peut attraper un autre barreau.  
Et il peut enfin toucher Cloud.  
Il ne compte plus ses battements de cœur, ça va trop vite… et ceux de Cloud sont trop lents.  
Pourquoi c’est aussi lent ? Un cœur, ça ne bat pas comme ça.  
Cloud est froid… si froid.  
Il ne bouge pas… Il ne bougeait déjà plus avant, mais Zack pouvait le voir frissonner ou respirer.  
Il ne respire presque plus.  
S’ils restent ici, Cloud va mourir.  
La panique de Zack disparaît comme un glaçon passé au lance-flamme. Il peut à nouveau compter les minutes sur son battement de cœur.  
Cloud va mourir si le taré fait encore une seule expérience sur lui.  
Il ne sait pas comment, mais quelques battements de cœur plus tard, il a tordu les barreaux à mains nues.  
Encore dix battements et ceux de Cloud sont à moitié arrachés.  
Il le soulève –trop léger… ou est-ce lui qui est devenu si fort ?- et il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer comme Cloud est petit. Ils ont toujours eu la même taille, toujours, mais là, Cloud fait presque une tête de moins que lui.  
Qu’est devenu son jumeau ?  
Que deviendra t-il s’ils restent ici tout les deux ?  
Il prend Cloud sur son dos –léger comme une plume, il est plus petit et encore plus maigre que Zack.  
Il croise un squame en sortant. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se demandera après depuis quand il peut exploser un crâne d’un coup de pied.  
Un autre, wow, piétiné à mort.  
Il ramasse une épée à un moment, une grande lame grossière, pas aiguisée, le genre d’arme qu’il n’aurait jamais pu soulever avant.  
Il la manie d’une main.  
Aucun squame ne lui résiste, il explose tout sur son passage, les plus intelligents fuient devant lui, prévenir le taré en chef peut être.  
Il s’en fout.  
Ils doivent sortir.  
Il avance droit devant, les murs sont mous et se rétractent bizarrement quand il tape dessus avec l’épée, mais ils ne résistent pas longtemps.  
Il coupe, il tranche, il déchire les murs vivants, il écrase les ennemis, Odin serait fier de lui, si c’était seulement son dieu protecteur. Mais c’est Fenrir qu’il prie. C’est à l’Ancien de la montagne, au Loup Géant, le Dévoreur, le Pourvoyeur de Force qu’il adresse ses prières, qu’il demande des signes pour trouver la sortie. Et après Fenrir, c’est à Ramuh, à l'Ancien de la Foudre, qu’il donne ses prières, et ses excuses, pour ne pas l’avoir vénéré en... En il ne sait combien de battements de cœur.  
Et puis il arrive à une sortie. La porte est fermée, toute en métal au milieu du mur vivant, mais rien qu’un ou deux coups de pieds, plusieurs jurons et une grosse épée ne peuvent ouvrir.  
Il fait noir dehors…  
Mais pas le noir des labos, opaque, froid et mort… Il sent les embruns lui brûler les sinus, le vent glacé le gifler et la lune, grosse et large au-dessus d’eux, scintillant de rouge là où les monstres lunaires sont rassemblés en meute.  
Il baisse les yeux. De l’eau à perte de vue, sombre et tourbillonnant autour d’une… Coque ? Coquille ? Baleine géante ? Bateau organique ?  
Aucune importance.  
Ils sont dehors. Ils sont libres.  
Il ne sait pas où ils sont, il ne sait pas où aller, mais il sait une chose avec certitude.  
Izack et Cloud Strife ne mourront pas ici et maintenant.  
Et il saute.


	2. Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement aux journées, les nuits sont calmes à Seventh Heaven.  
> Sauf les soirs de cauchemars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se situe entre les chapitres 3 et 4 d'Avalanche
> 
> Il y aura probablement plusieurs cauchemars de certains des personnages d’Avalanche parce que je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs et que y’a pas de raison que je sois la seule à avoir des insomnies.
> 
> Tags spécifiques à ce chapitre: Vincent est un grand frère qui s'ignore, found family, ou en tout cas c'est en court, qui est surpris que Vincent soit insomniaque? PTSD pour les jumeaux PTSD pour Cid, PTSD pour Vincent, PTSD pour tous le monde.

Il n’y avait jamais vraiment de silence complet à Seventh Heaven. 

Même s’il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié les ambiances ‘vivantes’, Vincent ne pouvait qu’apprécier ces grands et petits bruits, il avait eu sa part de silence ces trente dernières années.

Le jour, Yuffie, Marlène et Red mettaient de l’animation en se courant après et se chamaillant. Yuffie criait, le fauve ronronnait assez fort pour être entendu à deux mètres et la petite riait en lui faisant des nattes.

La télé marchait toujours, diffusant tour à tour les informations, un match de blitzball, rassemblant les sportifs devant l’écran, ou la dernière émission de télé réalité en date qui faisait hurler de rire Zack, Biggs et Wedge.

Il y avait Cid qui bricolait sur les véhicules de l’équipe et Shera qui l’asticotait régulièrement pour qu’il fasse moins de bruit.

Elmyra faisait la cuisine, ou le ménage. Les machines à laver tournaient à plein temps, et quiconque était libre à ce moment allait aider la gouvernante, discutant souvent avec elle de tout et de rien.

Les jumeaux s’entrainaient devant le bâtiment, les mastodontes qu’ils osaient appeler épées s’entrechoquant dans de grands bruits de métal.

Il y avait la musique techno de Jessie et les martèlements de Barret sur la porte ou le plancher, pour qu’elle baisse sa musique de dingue.

Et Aérith, qui, si discrète qu’elle soit, chantonnait en marchant et relisait ses cours à mi-voix pour son examen du lendemain.

La nuit, la grande majorité des bruits cessait. 

Quand le soir tombait, que Cid éteignait la lumière ou lui demandait de l’éteindre, il lui fallait se concentrer pour entendre autre chose que le battement de son cœur.

Alors, il ouvrait grand ses oreilles et cherchait un bruit, n’importe quoi. Les ronflements de Barret et le ronronnement du groupe électrogène. Quelques bruits du dehors, une voiture qui passe, des cris au loin, Cait qui soupire dans son sommeil et se retourne pour patouiller la cheville de son maître.

C’est pour cela que le hurlement qui retentit à moins d’un mètre de Vincent le fit bondir aussi haut. Le chat avait déjà disparu sous le lit en miaulant, mais Cid se contenta de s’asseoir sur son lit en grommelant, allumant la lumière à tâtons.

Quand le second cri retentit, Vincent put cette fois identifier la voix et son origine. Apparemment, Cloud devait dormir juste de l’autre côté de la paroi et était en proie à un cauchemar. Le cri se brisa presque aussitôt et l’ancien turk se dirigeait vers la porte quand Cid l’interpella.

“Laisse-le.”

Vincent s’arrêta, non sans décocher un regard intrigué au blond. Il n’avait passé que quelques jours à Seventh Heaven, mais il avait déjà remarqué l’étrange relation entre les jumeaux et le reste de l’équipe. Quoique fasse les Strife, leurs équipiers et amis étaient toujours avec eux, derrière eux, prêt à bondir pour les protéger des monstres, des supérieurs enragés, ou, pire encore, des journalistes.

“Cloud a l’air d’avoir un problème” finit par déclarer Vincent après avoir soigneusement cherché ses mots.

Le blond haussa des épaules d’un air fataliste, se levant pour se diriger vers le mur près du lit de Vincent.

“C’est normal. Enfin c’est habituel plutôt…”

Il toqua doucement sur le mur, au moment où résonnait un autre cri, plus plaintif. Il recommença encore une fois le hurlement terminé et continua ses explications à voix basse, sans toutefois se tourner vers Vincent.

“Cloud et Zack ont… souvent des cauchemars.”

“Ne faudrait-il pas le réveiller ?” Commença Vincent.

Cid secoua la tête et se remit à toquer, un peu plus fort cette fois.

"Évite. Ils ont tendance à attaquer à vue quand ils sont réveillés en sursaut.”

Il allait toquer à nouveau quand il fut devancé de l’autre côté du mur. Une série de petits coups se fit entendre et Cid s’assit sur le lit de Vincent, donnant une dernière tape sur le mur fin.

“Si ça se reproduit, réveille-les comme ça… Ou attend que l’un des deux réveille l’autre. Ça peut prendre un moment, surtout s’ils ont pris leurs médocs.”

Vincent hocha la tête, fixant le mur comme s’il pouvait voir Cloud au travers. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait pas eu de cauchemars, mais c’était plus probablement dû au fait qu’il ne dormait pas assez pour ça, passant ses nuits à écouter les petits bruits qui l'entouraient.

“Ils sont bien jeunes pour avoir de tels cauchemars”, murmura-t-il.

“Ils sont trop jeunes pour la plupart des conneries qui leurs tombent dessus”, grommela Cid en réponse.

“Chui assez jeune pour vous entendre médire de l’autre côté du mur”, marmonna la voix assourdie de Zack.

“Comment va Cloud ?” S’enquit Cid.

“Réveillé”, répondit le Strife brun, “on va regarder s’il y a pas un match de blitzball à la télé.”

Vincent entendit l'aîné des jumeaux murmurer quelque chose d’indistinct à son frère, puis la porte de leur chambre s’ouvrir et se fermer. Il suivi les bruits avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Cid.

Le burmécien s’était levé et s’étirait en baillant. Il fit craquer sa nuque puis tendit la main vers son paquet de cigarettes. Il en avait déjà sorti une et s’apprêtait à l’allumer quand il se ravisa, sentant le regard de Vincent sur lui.

“Ca te dérange si j’ouvre la fenêtre pour fumer ?”

“Non… Vas-y.”

Pendant que Cid ouvrait la fenêtre, s’asseyant sur le bureau, Vincent se mit à genoux, fouillant sous son lit pour en extirper Cait et le rassurer.

Il entendit une autre porte s’ouvrir et un pas léger descendre les escaliers. Puis un pas plus traînant passer devant leur porte, accompagné d’un monologue en Wutan.

“Ils ont réveillés Yuffie”, murmura Vincent.

“Je vais la remettre au lit avant qu’elle tombe sur les jumeaux”, ronchonna Cid.

“Je m’en occupe,” offrit Vincent en reposant Cait déjà rendormi.

Le couloir semblait encore plus étroit de nuit, mais Vincent lutta contre sa claustrophobie, se concentrant sur les petits bruits du bâtiment. Barret ne ronflait plus, mais il entendit sa voix en passant devant sa chambre, raconter une histoire de princesse, de valeureux guerriers et de cristaux. La porte de la chambre des dames était entrouverte, mais la lumière éteinte, aussi passa t-il silencieusement. Il croisa Yuffie au bas de l’escalier, l’adolescente remontant en étreignant un énorme pot de glace Shiva delight contre son cœur.

“Tu vas te rendre malade.”

“Reste qu’un fond”, marmonna Yuffie, son accent et la fatigue rendant ses mots presque incompréhensibles. “Vas pas au salon.”

“Les Strife ?”

“Hmm”, marmonna l’adolescente en passant sous son bras,” Zack borde Cloud sur le canapé, il a retrouvé une sphère de dessin animé, ça les calmera.”

Shera arriva à son tour au pied des escaliers, serrant un vieux pull sur ses épaules comme un châle. Elle n’avait pas ses lunettes et baillait à demi, manquant de percuter Vincent.

“Ho, désolée.”

Vincent lui céda la place et la femme escalada les marches abruptes, tapotant l’épaule de Yuffie au passage et lui parlant à voix basse.

“Tu arriveras à dormir ?”

“Dès que j’ai ingéré ça, oui.”

“Cloud t’as vu ?”

“Personne ne voit une ninja en action”, rétorqua Yuffie pompeusement.

Shera roula des yeux et s’apprêtait à repousser la porte quand Vincent arriva près d’elle.

“Cid est réveillé ?” Demanda-t-elle.

“Oui.”

“Dis lui que j’ai donné un léger sédatif à Cloud. Ca l’aidera à se rendormir.”

“Je lui dirais.”

“Bonne nuit”, ajouta la brune avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il vit Yuffie entrer dans la chambre de Barret et l’entendit proposer la glace à Marlène en guise d’offrande de paix. Quand il repassa, jetant un petit regard discret par la porte encore ouverte, les deux filles achevaient déjà la glace, malgré les remontrances de Barret comme quoi elles ne devraient pas manger de sucreries après s’être lavé les dents.

Malgré ses dires, le colosse les couvaient toutes deux d’un regard protecteur et concerné, enfilant un de ses pulls par-dessus la chemise de nuit de Yuffie.

“Et tu vas choper froid à manger de la glace par cette température. On n’est pas à Wutai ici…”

Il n’entendit plus Barret quand il retourna dans sa chambre. Cid avait éteint la lumière et finissait sa cigarette dans le noir quand il entra et lui transmit son message.

“On va pouvoir finir la nuit alors”, marmonna Cid. “Yuffie ?”

“Avec Barret et Marlène.”

“Il la remettra au lit. Tu vas dormir ?”

Vincent s’assit sur son lit et hésita un moment avant de s’allonger.

“Je vais essayer.”

Cid ne répondit pas, continuant de fumer en silence.

Il n’y eut pas d’autres cris pendant cette nuit à Seventh Heaven. Juste les ronflements de Barret et le ronronnement du groupe électrogène.

Une voiture qui passe et des cris au loin.

Et dans le noir de tombeau de la chambre, le petit rougeoiement de la cigarette de Cid qui allait et venait.


	3. Calligraphies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui pensez-vous écrit le mieux à Seventh Heaven?  
> La réponse va vous surprendre. Ou pas.

**Calligraphies**

L’écriture d’Aérith est exactement celle que tout le monde attend.  
Ronde, élégante, lisible, avec juste ce qu’il faut de fantaisie dans les points (un petit cercle) ou dans les fins de mots (de jolies arabesques élégantes).  
Même quand elle écrit ‘Shinra aux chiottes’ sur les murs du secteur 6.

Cid, et ça, personne ne le croit vu combien il peut être bordélique, a aussi une écriture parfaite. Même sur une feuille blanche, il écrit parfaitement droit, rature proprement, corrige de façon lisible, utilisant un vocabulaire et un orthographe décent et si ses lettres sont un peu plus pointues que dans l’alphabet commun habituel, c’est facilement compréhensible quand on voit les stèles Burmécienne sur lesquelles il a appris à lire.

Shera écrit comme un médecin. Trop vite, sans faire attention, sans se soucier de relire ou d’être relue. Au pire, elle ré-écrit à l’ordinateur si quelqu’un a besoin de lire ses rapports, mais le reste du temps, ses notes sont illisibles.  
Cid arrive très bien à la lire, ceci dit.   
Il est le seul.

Barret est en train de réapprendre à écrire. Il était droitier à l’origine et même s’il peut de nouveau avoir une main utilisable sur son bras droit, celle-ci n’est pas encore assez perfectionnée pour des mouvements aussi précis. Il est donc devenu gaucher.  
Marlène apprenant à écrire, il en profite pour réapprendre aussi et il passe souvent des heures avec elle à travailler leurs écritures respectives.

Reeve, comme Shera, est parfaitement illisible, et, comme Shera, à fort heureusement quelqu’un capable de le relire et de retranscrire ses pattes de mouches. Jessie, en jeune fille de la génération écran, n’a pas une belle écriture, mais tape à l’ordinateur à la vitesse lumière et retranscrit tout avant de transmettre les dossiers de Reeve.

Red n’écrit pas. Il a appris à lire rapidement, ceci dit, mais pour des raisons logistique, est incapable de tenir un crayon ou d’utiliser un clavier. Jessie a installé une reconnaissance vocale sur son PHS qui lui permet de passer des appels ou d’envoyer un email à son tuteur, mais c’est là le maximum d'intérêt qu’il a pour l’écrit.

Biggs a une écriture de professeur d’école, ce qui, vu son passif, n’est pas étonnant.  
Il EST professeur d’école après tout et continue de donner des leçons aux enfants défavorisés du Taudis, se promenant avec un tableau effaçable et des ardoises pour dispenser ses cours dès qu'il a un moment.

Wedge est… lisible. Une fois qu’on y est habitué. Son orthographe laisse par contre à désirer et c’est un motif de chamaillerie entre lui et Biggs. Il essaye de faire attention, pour lui faire plaisir, mais la plupart du temps, Biggs pousse de gros soupirs en lisant ses petits mots.

Elmyra écrit proprement, bien qu’elle maîtrise mal les formes les plus élaborées du commun et que ses conjugaisons sont parfois un peu négligées, elle fait toutefois de son mieux pour éviter d’apprendre des erreurs à Marlène.   
Et si ça implique relire les livres de cours de Yuffie, elle le fera.

L’écriture de Zack, quand il ne fait pas attention, est un mystère. Aérith le soupçonnait d’être dyslexique avant de réaliser que les jumeaux ayant appris ensemble, dans l’isolation de Gongaga, ils avaient fini par développer un langage écrit propre à eux et qu’il fallait qu’ils se concentrent pour arriver à écrire correctement.  
La concentration n'étant pas le fort de Zack, son écriture reste hiéroglyphique.

Cloud y arrive mieux, mais il écrit peu.  
Il n’en a pas exactement l’utilité.  
Par contre, il gribouille. Tout le monde a vite appris à ne pas lui laisser un dossier important et un crayon à sa portée, sous peine de retrouver le dit dossier couvert de formes géométriques, de spirales ou d’autres gribouillis indéchiffrables.  
Et puisqu’il appuie comme une brute, c’est impossible à gommer.

L’écriture de Yuffie dépend de la langue dans laquelle elle s’exprime.  
Voir même parfois des registres de langue.  
Son commun est maladroit, les lettres très carrées et elle a parfois du mal à espacer les signes et les mots correctement, mais malgré toutes ses plaintes sur la complexité du commun, elle a un niveau très honorable pour quelqu’un qui ne baragouinait que trois mots et quatre insultes deux ans plus tôt.  
Elle progresserait plus si elle ne s’obstinait pas à prendre ses notes de cours en Wutan mais même Vincent est impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Yuffie passe d’une langue à l’autre.  
Il est aussi impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle elle écrit en Wutan, noircissant des pages de caractères compliqués à peine haut comme l’ongle de son petit doigt.  
Et la première fois qu’il la vit écrire au pinceau, il ne put s’empêcher de rester bouche bée de l’élégance de ses lignes.

Car Vincent, et ça aussi, ça a surpris tout le monde, à une écriture de cochon, quelle que soit la langue.  
En Wutan, il ne maîtrise que les alphabets de base, ayant quitté l'île avant d’arriver dans une école où il aurait appris les kanjis.  
Il a appris à lire et écrire dans les auberges et dans les campements où sa mère et lui résidaient, avec des chasseurs dont le niveau littéraire n’était pas le plus élevé. Écrire au stylo, il maîtrise, le pinceau ne lui sert qu’à noircir ses mains, le papier, la table et tout ce qui est à proximité.  
S’il parlait couramment commun en arrivant à Midgar, il n’a appris à l’écrire qu’à l’âge adulte et sa calligraphie n’est compréhensible que quand il prend le temps et la peine d’écrire proprement. Il a vite maîtrisé l’utilisation des claviers toutefois, mais ne tape que d’une main, n’utilisant sa main mutante que pour la touche espace, et encore, du dos de l’index, pour ne pas risquer de détruire les touches.   
Jessie avait été étonnée de sa vitesse d’adaptation, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui rappelle que les ordinateurs existaient déjà de son temps, et qu’avant, il y avait encore eu ce qu’on appelait des machines à écrire.   
Elle l’avait traité de vieux.

Tout ça pour dire que la liste accrochée au frigo nécessite souvent une mise au propre quand Elmyra décide de faire les courses.

“Qui a écrit ‘quelque-chose de chocobo’? Je n’arrive pas à comprendre!”  
“C’est pas ‘paquet de chocobonbons’?” suggéra Zack “sinon faut l’ajouter!”  
“Ho, misère, Cid! L’huile de moteur ne va pas sur la liste de tous les jours!”  
“Désolé!”  
“Yuffie, des caiers?”  
“Ouais, j’ai fini celui du cours de para-magie et…”  
“Cahiers, Yuffie, avec un h,” corrigea Aérith.  
“Mais qu’est ce que vous avez avec les lettres qui s’écrivent et se prononcent pas?”  
“Vincent qu’est ce que tu as voulu écrire, ici?”  
“Ha… bonne question.”  
“Cait et moi, on peut ravoir des friandises?” demanda Red en posant son nez sur le genou d’Elmyra.  
“Quel parfum?”  
“Fromage.”  
“A propos de fromage, je rappelle que le camembert de Nibelheim est toujours interdit de séjour dans le frigo!”  
“Ah, litière. C’est litière qu’il faut” se rappela Vincent.  
“Même en sachant ça, je n’arrive pas à te relire,” marmonna Barret.  
“Cloud, c’est quelque chose que tu veux manger ce mot?”  
“Non. C’est Cait.”  
“Pardon?”  
“C’est un dessin de Cait.”  
“Pas sur la liste bon sang!”


	4. Mako, mode d'emploi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mako, c’est quand même quelque chose de bien pratique. Une plus grande force, une plus grande vitesse, de meilleurs réflexes, une résistance améliorée…  
> Mais ça vient avec quelques effets secondaires, que Vincent découvre petit à petit avec le spécialiste auto proclamé d’Avalanche: Zack Strife.  
> Se situe après le chapitre 6 d'Avalanche: clash sous la plaque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags spécifique au chapitre:  
> Zack est un couillon, Zack devrait tourner la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, dans TA bouche Zack, Zack est horny on main, Vincent a besoin d’un temps d’adaptation, Vincent est un troll, la mako c’est fantastique, Hojo doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, alcool, cigarette, épice, sous entendu sur l’orientation sexuelle de Vincent, enfin, sous-entendu...

“Dis-moi que tu plaisantes?”  
“J’aimerais bien, en toute honnêteté”, répondit Zack de sa position, allongé sur le porche.  
“Tu en es sûr?”  
“Vincent, tu viens d’avaler une bouteille entière d’eau de feu Qiqirn quasiment cul sec et tu ne me crois pas?”  
Zack nota le nouveau mot en Wutan qu’il venait d’apprendre.  
“Plus jamais?” continua Vincent d’un air vaguement déçu.  
“Ça peut être possible, mais il faut une grande quantité d’alcool et du très concentré, au moins du 70°. J’ai testé un verre une fois, le goût est tellement atroce que je préfère encore rester à la limonade.”  
Cette fois, ce fut une longue phrase en Wutan que Zack apprit, dans laquelle il entendit le nom d’Hojo. Zack se hissa sur ses coudes, essayant de ne pas réveiller Cloud qui sommeillait, la tête sur ses genoux.  
“Tu l’as traité de quoi?”  
“D’être le rejeton d’un worg pestiféré et d’une adamantaimai syphilitique” répondit Vincent.  
"Ça va te manquer?”  
"Être bourré?”  
Zach hocha la tête.  
“Pas exactement. Je l’ai suffisamment été quand j’étais Turk. C’est juste...”  
“Avoir l’opportunité de se détendre avec un bon verre?”  
“Hm. Je devrais me contenter du goût.”  
“Plains-toi. J’avais seize ans quand Hojo a mis la patte sur moi, je n’étais pas suffisamment âgé pour boire…”  
“Officiellement” marmonna Cloud sans ouvrir les yeux.  
"Pourquoi tu ne fais surface que pour me casser mon coup?”  
“On est frères” répondit Cloud.  
\---  
“Ce soir, c’est chili de Besaid!” annonça Elmyra en posant des plats sur la table, “voici la version normale et la version sans épices!”  
“Merci Elmyra!" s’exclama Yuffie en commençant à servir la version épicée, “Makoto ‘Nii-san, tu veux laquelle?”  
“Epicé” répondit Vincent en tendant son assiette.  
Zack releva les yeux de son service de la version non épicée avec un regard alarmé.  
“Heu, Vincent… A ta place je goûterais la version épicée avant de choisir.”  
“C’est si fort que ça?” demanda Vincent.  
“Huuuuuu… Non, c’est normal mais…”  
“J’ai une bonne résistance au piment,” objecta Vincent en reprenant son assiette.  
“Tu avais,” corrigea Zack en servant son frère.  
“Je te demand… ho… encore un effet secondaire de la mako?”  
“Quoi, ça a un effet sur le sens du goût?” s’étonna Barret en tendant l’assiette de sa fille à Zack.  
“Ben, d’abord tes papilles gustatives se sont réinitialisées,” commença Zack en agitant la cuillère, ignorant comment Elmyra interposait son assiette en dessous des gouttes, “du coup, tu... tu redécouvre les saveurs depuis. Le goût des aliments peut te sembler différent."  
“Ha…”  
“Et aussi, ben tu sais l’augmentation des sens?”  
“Zack, viens en au fait,” soupira Vincent, las des digressions du jeune homme.  
“La sensibilité au goût aussi est augmentée."  
Le silence retomba autour de la table.  
“Zack, tu te fiches de moi.”  
“Nope. Goûte. Mais va doucement. Crois-moi sur parole.”  
Vincent gouta.  
Et grimaça. Elmyra lui servit tout de suite un verre de lait, ce qui le fit grimacer de plus belle.  
“Plus de curry wutan aux sept épices?”  
“Ho nooooon” gémit Yuffie par pure sympathie.  
"Évite les chewing gum au menthol aussi,” conseilla Zack.  
\---  
“URK, Cid!” s’exclama Zack en ouvrant la porte de la Chocomobile, portant aussitôt une main à son nez.  
Le blond, jusque là assis tranquillement au volant du véhicule, jetant un regard intrigué à Zack.  
“Quoi?”  
“Tu as fumé dans la Chocomobile!” protesta Zack alors que Vincent se penchait pour entrer dans l’habitacle.  
"Juste une en vous attendant! J'ai ouvert la fenêtre!”  
“Je monte derrière” déclara Vincent après avoir juste respiré l’odeur de l’habitacle et eu un haut le cœur.  
“Mais vous êtes si sensible que ça?”  
“Retourne à ta marque d’avant!” s’exclama Zack en posant ses sacs de course près de Cid.  
“Ils sont en rupture en ce moment! Problème de réassort”   
“J’irais te chercher un paquet au marché noir!” rétorqua Zack en fermant la portière, sautant à l’arrière de la camionnette pour rejoindre Vincent et le reste des courses.  
“Qu’est-ce qui sent aussi mauvais dans ses cigarettes?” grommela l’ancien Turk.  
“Chais pas” répondit Zack, “Red m’apprends à reconnaître des odeurs, mais il ne connaît pas celle-là non plus.”  
"Ça n'est probablement pas bon pour toi” nota Vincent en se penchant pour parler au pilote par sa fenêtre ouverte.  
“Tu vas pas commencer à faire ta Shera, non?” grommela Cid en redémarrant.  
“Je serais mal placé, je fumais comme un bombo.”  
“Et ça aussi, c’est fini pour toi!” déclara Zack d’un air compatissant.  
“Je sais” soupira Vincent.  
\---  
“Tu as trouvé?”  
Vincent secoua la tête.  
Malgré ses deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, il avait parfaitement bien entendu la question de Zack.  
Et ce foutu bruit qui continuait.  
Cloud était recroquevillé sur le canapé, les index dans ses oreilles et Aérith tentait de l’empêcher de se faire mal en les enfonçant trop.  
“Faut qu’on trouve d’où ça vient, ou je réponds de rien” maugréa Zack en grimaçant.  
“Pareil” marmonna Red de sous les coussins de son canapé.  
“Viens là, je vais mettre mes mains sur tes oreilles” proposa Biggs en s’agenouillant près du meuble.  
“C’est pas vivant. C’est sûr,” déclara Zack.  
“Non. Trop continu et régulier.”  
“C’est pas dans la cuisine, ni dans le bureau de Reeve.”  
“Le garage?”  
“J’ai éteint le moteur sur lequel Cid bossait. Me suis fait engueuler mais ça n'a pas arrêté le bruit.”  
“Jessie?”  
“Allons voir”  
Une fois la chaine hifi de Jessie éteinte, il s‘avéra que ce n'était pas dû à sa techno non plus.  
“Qu’est ce qui se passe? je n’avais même pas mis fort!” protesta-t-elle quand les deux bruns arrêtèrent la musique.  
“C’est pas ça non plus!” geignit Zack.  
Shera sortit dans le couloir, intriguée par le boucan que faisaient Zack et Vincent à la recherche du son inconnu.  
“Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Vous avez un problème?”  
“Un putain d‘ultrason nous casse les oreilles depuis dix minutes et on trouve pas d’où ça vient,” expliqua Zack.  
“Labo” déclara soudain Vincent.  
“Hein?”  
"Ça a augmenté quand Shera a ouvert la porte.”  
Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour localiser la source du bruit, dans la remise attenante au laboratoire, là où Shera entreposait les unités de stockage réfrigérées contenant ses échantillons à conserver.  
Vincent s’agenouilla devant l’une d’elle en grimaçant de douleur.  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
Le bruit cessa.  
“Hooooo, sang et os, merci Fenrir,” murmura Zack en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles.  
“Vous…. vous entendiez un bruit de l’unité?” s’étonna Shera.  
“Un sifflement continu et suraigu,” répondit Vincent en secouant la tête.  
Il la referma.  
Le bruit reprit.  
Il rouvrit l’unité aussitôt.  
“Elle doit être défectueuse,” comprit Shera avant d’ouvrir une autre unité, “je vais transférer les échantillons dans une autre et regarder où est le problème. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n’entendais rien.”  
“Ouais, les joies des augmentations mako,” expliqua Zack en se massant les oreilles, “des fois je me demande si les avantages en valent la peine…”  
Les deux bruns se figèrent d’un même mouvement quand un autre son strident retentit, venant de la rue cette fois.  
\---  
“LE CON QUI UTILISE UN SIFFLET À CHIEN DANS LA RUE VA SE LE BOUFFER PAR LE CUL!”  
\---  
“Donc,” résuma Vincent, assis sur le canapé avec Zack et en train de feuilleter des flyers destinés aux futurs SOLDATs sur les effets secondaires de la mako, “ je ne peux plus être saoul, je ne peux plus manger épicé, je ne peux plus fumer et je peux désormais entendre des sons aigus au point de me faire mal?”  
"Ça résume assez bien les choses.”  
Vincent secoua la tête en feuilletant un des flyers.  
“Il y a d’autres effets négatifs que je devrais connaître?"  
“Tu es probablement stérile aussi.”  
Vincent leva les yeux.   
Zack se mit une claque sur le front.  
“Réfléchit cinq secondes par mot avant d’ouvrir la bouche, cinq secondes, Zack, tu le sais pourtant…” marmonna l’aîné des Strife. “Désolé, c’était pas la meilleure façon de l’apprendre.”  
“Je n’avais pas l’intention d’avoir des enfants,” répondit Vincent.  
“Pourquoi cette tête alors?”  
“Ne me dis pas… que je vais devoir renoncer au sexe en plus?”  
Zack réprima un petit rire.  
“Ha... ha, alors, même sans le sentir sur toi, je peux dire que tu ne t’es pas envoyé en l’air depuis la mako…”  
“Tu peux sentir ce genre de… Non. non pas de précision. Des réponses.”  
“Petit Vincent fonctionnera parfaitement, ne t’en fais pas.”  
“Zack.”  
“Sensation démultipliée.”  
Vincent tourna la tête vers Zack, incrédule.  
“Zack, qu’est-ce que… quoi? Comment?”  
“Ben… la mako augmente les cinq sens… même le toucher.”  
“Quoi?”  
“Désolé, je suis casé, sinon je t’aurais fait une démo…”  
“J’ai trois fois ton âge” signala Vincent “mais je te remercie de la proposition.”  
Zack haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un petit rire.  
“Ha, par contre, je m’attendais à ce que tu te sentes offensé ou gêné que je te fasse des avances.”  
Vincent soupira. Il était sûr que, quelque part dans la Rivière de la Vie, certains de ses anciens collègues Turk étaient en train d’hurler de rire.  
“Zack, si tu étais célibataire et que j’étais d’humeur…”  
Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de Zack.   
Lequel écouta d’abord en ricanant.   
Puis avec surprise.   
Et enfin en devenant peu à peu écarlate.  
Vincent se redressa.  
Zack le regarda.  
“Vraiment?”  
Vincent hocha la tête.  
“Je vais voir si Aérith est chez elle et si ses parents ne le sont pas,” déclara Zack d’un trait avant de se lever et sortir de Seventh Heaven au pas de course.  
“Sortez couvert,” conseilla Vincent avant de retourner à sa lecture.  
“Je veux pas savoir ce que signifie tout ça, hein?" demanda Red, aplati sur son canapé, les oreilles basses.  
“Quel âge as-tu?”  
“Quarante-huit. Quinze en équivalent humain.”  
“Tu ne veux définitivement pas savoir alors.”


End file.
